If Only These Walls Could Speak
by Tym-Kayy
Summary: Just when he thought all was lost he found the one thing that could make everything better. But what if she wasn't as keen on getting to know the man that basically saved her life when they met? Could he start developing a friendship,or more, with his Martha Jones or would their meeting be just a sign from the universe that she existed there?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Doctor Who fic so if it starts getting weird (and I mean the bad kind) please let me know and leave a suggestion if you can. Also, I'm not from the UK so all the British slang in dialogue is mainly my interpretation of what I heard on TV…or from the internet (sorry Brits). Please, leave a review if you like it, or if you don't, still leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (Duh) and the song in the beginning is "If Only These Walls" by Simon Pipe. I heard it on the radio one day and instantly fell in love.**

"_If only these walls could speak they would tell you I miss you,  
And I want you back again.  
I tried to tell myself I don't need you, but you know I can't pretend.  
It's been so long I still can't get over, over you girl,  
If only these walls could speak."_

Doran Tyler stepped off the bus and pulled the windcheater tightly around his skinny frame. Although it was October, the wind made the early evening feel as cold and crisp as a winters night.

He sighed deeply and continued walking.

He never hated the cold usually. That is, of course, back when _usually_ meant he was a 900 year old alien with two hearts, a time-travelling box and an internal body temperature of 16 degrees Celsius. Now he was…human…sort of.

And he was all alone. Everyone he loved was gone, locked in another universe.

It was as if the doctor didn't care that he had separate feelings. No, just leave them on a beach like bad pets and expect him to love a woman he barely knew and then dematerialise forever. That's definitely the way to start over.

Rose didn't stick around long after that either; it only took about a month for her to realise that the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, the _real_ Doctor was never coming back for them.

After a few days of crying she packed he stuff and moved out of the Tyler mansion, finding a job in the city.  
She'd still visit and they'd go out for tea every once in a while but never long enough for them to establish a close friendship. That was all he needed at that point. A friend.

Doran sighed deeply again.

No wonder Pete and Jackie treated him with all the pity of a lost child. He was a complete mess.  
For Christ's sake, he didn't even have a name two months ago!

Doran looked down at his trainer-clad shoes.

"_Blimey these things are comfortable."_ He mumbled to himself, before shaking all thoughts of the Doctor from his head.

He tried to forget about the "Doctor life", he really did, but that proved increasingly difficult when you're left in an alternate universe with no identity sans the face and memories of another person.  
The fact that those memories were _so_ much cooler than creating 9 to 5 life for yourself didn't help either.

Speaking of memories, for some strange reason, he couldn't stop thinking about _her._ Doran never realised how much he missed her until she was out of reach for good. He missed everything about her. The bright curiosity of her eyes, her care-free laugh, the smoothness of her caramel skin, the way her small frame fit perfectly into his tall, lanky one when they hugged…

…the never-ending curves of her body…

…the softness of her full, luscious lips…

Now he was just torturing himself. He just needed to know; a sure sign that she existed over here was all he wanted. That once chance and he would know definitely that he had a second chance to make everything right.

"_You know what, Doran? You need help."_ He chuckled to himself and looked up from his thoughts. He should do that more often; he tended to get lost in them a lot recently.

Now, he was lost in…somewhere.

Doran stopped walking and turned around himself. Nothing. He recognised absolutely nothing. Another breeze blew and he tightened his arms around his torso in an attempt to stay warm.

The sun was basically gone, all light from the sunset was fading slowly; he must have been walking close to two hours.

All confusion on his face quickly disappeared and bled into fear.

"_Oh shit."_

He was lost. He had no idea where he was, how he got there or how to get back. Outside was getting dark, fast, and he was_ definitely_ in the wrong neighbourhood.

Then he heard it; the one thing you never want to hear when you are lost, alone and afraid in the dark. Maybe it was the Doctor in him, or maybe there was something special in that voice: but a cry for help is what it is and should never be ignored by anyone with a heart.

"Help me! Somebody, PLEASE! Stop! AHHH!"

IT was coming from the ally! Doran picked up the pace and rounded the corner, picking up the first thing he saw for protection.

"_Better safe than sorry."_

He couldn't believe his eyes. This it was; his sure sign was in front of him. She existed; _Martha Jones_ existed in_ his _universe and was crossing _his_ timeline at this exact point.

_She _was here.

And she was in some serious trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Ok I really have no idea where I am going with this, at all. Please bear with me and if you can send a little plot bunny my way! All mistakes are mine, as usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and I never will. *cue violins and light rain***

_How the hell did this happen?_

Today was supposed to be a good day for Dr. Martha Jones. She got to work on time (the coffee was actually ingestible this morning), the clinic wasn't too full and there were no emergencies or surgeries today o for the first time in almost two months she left work on time. Score: 1 for Martha, 0 for the universe. The autumn evenings of London were something Martha loved as a child but in recent times rarely had the time to enjoy so she decided to walk home instead of taking the tube. How could a perfect day like this ever go wrong?

Oh, wait, fast forward to the part where she got sandwiched between a cold, dirty all and a very drunk sweaty bear-man.

Martha began to reconsider her plan for a perfect evening with nature. To be honest, she couldn't recall seeing anyone within 10 yards of her for the past fifteen minutes. That really didn't matter now because two things were clear: she had no idea where this man came from, bur she was damn sure what he wanted.

"It's a lot easier if you stop all that squirming and crying, babe." Bear- man breathed to her. The alcohol from his breath burned her nostrils and made her feel nauseas.

Martha was usually a strong woman, brave in the face of any issues or conflicts, but at this point she was absolutely terrified and did very little to hide it. Tears flowed from her eyes as she tried to wriggle out from under his weight.

"You touch me and I swear to God, I'll kill you!" She hissed angrily.

Martha kicked and bit and spat and fought with everything she had but it was of no use, Bear-man was too strong.

Then something hit her like a freight train. Or was it a freight train?  
No, it was just her chest tightening as a reflex, but all in all she couldn't breathe.

"_Oh bloody asthma!"_

"Please," she whispered," I can't-I-I can't…breathe…"

Bear-man just chuckled into her ear.

The tears streamed more furiously as she began to choke out sobs. She could feel his animalistic stubble grating her face as his dirty hands roamed her body, pushing up her shirt and cardigan. She shivered as the cold air attacked her now exposed skin. Martha heard the click of his belt being undone and his hands were once again roaming her body; squeezing her thighs roughly. Then it dawned on her: this was _really_ happening.

By this time she was hyperventilating.

"Please, don't do this," she begged, "I do anything, anything you want. I'll give you anything just please stop this!" She bawled out but Bear-man just stared back and grinned wickedly.

Well, one thing left to do.

"Help me!" She screamed with the little air left in her lungs.

"Somebody, PLEASE!"

Bear-man growled angrily while reaching in his back pocket.

"Stop! AHHH-!"

Her scream was silenced by his sweaty hand covering her mouth. Martha's eyes widened in more fear when she saw the glistening metal blade of his knife.

"Bitch, I told you," he growled," It's **a**** lot** easier when you don't squirm or cr-OOMF!"

Martha slid from under his weight and Bear-man fell to the ground sideways. He was definitely out cold.

Slowly, her eyes followed an imaginary path from her ex-attacker up to the skinny man standing in front of her. He just stood there for a moment; staring her down. Then suddenly he broke into a maniac smile, dropped his weapon and reached out arms to pick her up.

Oh hell no. She wasn't having any of that. TWICE.

In her oxygen-deprived state, she raised her leg and kicked him square in the chest. Then she was off running before he could even say Ouch.

Her mad dash didn't last very long because before she could even make it out of the alley she was doubled over on the wall gasping for breath. Her head was light and dizzy andher throat was just about squeezed shut. Darkness was filtering into her vision Martha could feel herself falling into emptiness.

"_It this what the end feels like?"_

_*Puff*_

What was that?

_*Puff*_

Somehow she was being pulled out of her daze by the mysterious noise.

Martha gasped and coughed deeply as her airways suddenly became open. She lifted herself to stand but something heavy on her shoulders sopped that.

"Oi, easy there Karate Kid, it'll do us no good if we both have collapsed lungs. By the way, that was quite a kick back there; you almost sent my sternum flying through my spine…"

Martha's head was swimming with questions.  
Where did this other bloke come from?  
Did he kill her almost-rapist?  
Who was this crazy man anyway?  
Why was he holding her in haler?

"Where d'ya get that from?" She snapped, eying the device in his hand.

Crazy stopped his ranting and looked confused for a second before bringing back the maniac smile.

"Why, you of course, silly! It was in your bag!" He beamed. "Ta da!"

Crazy lifted the accessory to her face and whispered a "you're welcome" to Martha with a wink.

"_Okay, this man is definitely off the rockers." _ She thought.

"Uhh…thanks." Martha got up slowly, still cautiously eyeing the grinning lunatic squatting beside her. Then she turned and set off into the cold night, trying her best to forget the events of the last hour.

"Oi! Where are ya going?" The crazy man ran up to her and lightly touched her shoulder. Martha was still pretty shaken up, and in a reflex, she slapped his hand away.

"Home..." She seethed. "…but what does that matter to you?"

"No reason I'm just a bit, well…-can I go with you?" he asked sheepishly.

Martha was just a little shocked at that question.

"Why, don't you have a home?" she asked, a bit too harshly.

"Yes, but-"

"Are you a criminal?"

"What? No, no, of course not. I'm just…."

The crazy man avoided looking at her but for the first time she looked directly at him. She saw it. Even in the darkness it was clearly etched across his face.

"Are you lost?" She inquired gently while stepping forward towards the crazy man. He looked up sadly. Several emotions were painted across his face. The sorrow and fear in his eyes answered her question.  
Martha was very taken aback by the sudden vulnerability this man showed and felt the soft part of her heart.

She looked at him once more. Smiled gently at the beautiful, yet crazy man, she turned and began walking again. He didn't follow.  
Martha looked over her shoulder and sweetly called to him.

" Come along then, ya crazy bloke. Don't you want to get home?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends! First off I am so sorry I haven't been updating in a while; my schedule was crazy busy with all my exams but (thankfully) they're all over now (yay!). Secondly, mad props to everyone who followed this story! I honestly didn't think anyone would even read this one, let alone like it, so thanks a bunch everyone! Finally, this chapter bit (lot) long and I don't think I'm going to go it because it just feels right to end there. But, don't worry your pretty little heads; I would like to do a sequel…as soon as my plot bunny arrives…I honestly had a lot of fun writing this (even though this chapter gave me hell) so please, leave a review and tell me what you think or what you like to see or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters. Sigh : (**

For the most part, Doran was like a 6'1 child for the entire journey. He couldn't help it; he was ecstatic. He practically skipped behind her giggling like a madman (which Martha was sure he was) and asking the entire world of questions. Sometimes he would say something ridiculous or challenge her, just so he could hear her voice.  
He loved her voice.  
He missed her voice.

He missed her.

They had been walking close to an hour now and both parties were definitely feeling the effects. Doran went from talking non-stop to complaining more than a five year old on a road trip and Martha was absolutely sick of it.

Then it slipped. He didn't mean for it to happen, but he was tired and hungry and he wasn't even thinking straight.

"Maaaarrthaa," he dragged her name out as he whined, "We've been walking for a million yea-"

After almost knocking her over when he walked into her immobile body, he realised what he did.

"_Oh damnity damn dammit, how are you going to fix this now smartarse…"_

Martha turned slowly to face Doran, her eyes squinty with suspicion and the slightest bit of fear. Doran wasn't sure what his face read, but he had a pretty good guess that it closely resembled an antlered animal caught in bright headlights.

"How do you know my name?" the coolness of her voice betrayed every emotion on her face.

"_thinkthinkthinkthinkthink…."_ He honestly didn't know what to say. Obviously he couldn't just tell her they both exist in another universe where she was in love with him and he treated her like absolute rubbish because he was afraid of loving her back, resulting in her leaving him for good and now he's trying to redeem himself. That would make him sound barmy.

"Uhhm…what?" He deliberately tried to avoid answering, but Martha was way too smart to fall for the 'I-have-no-idea-what-you-speak-of' card.

"Don't play daft you creepy son-of-a-bitch! How. Do. You. Know. My. Name." Each word that left her lips dripped with more venom than the last.

_Well, goodbye Martha Jones. It was nice knowing you existed._

"You, uhm..well, I-uh…" he fumbled with his words as he tried to create a reasonable excuse, " …there…ahh…your bag! When I was…going for the inhaler there was a card that said 'Doctor Jones is awesome' an- actually it said 'DoctEr Jones is aw-some' but it was done with wax crayons so I forgive the grammar mistakes of the child and…uh…you you have a-a bracelet that has 'MARTHA' on it so I guess that it's safe to…assume that your…name is..Dr. Mar-tha..Jones?" He finished with an uncomfortable smile.

Martha blinked twice. _"Of course he saw inside the bag; be thankful, you'd be dead otherwise. Plus, it's not like he's some creepy stalker or anything, he seems to…nice."_

"Uhm…I'm sorry?"

"Huh, well I feel a bit violated now…twice." She said lightly. Doran didn't pick it up.

"Well, I'd rather you be violated than dead…" Martha's head shot around. "Wait! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I meant like…you know, the circumstances had nothing to do with how we…" Doan stopped when he say the laughter threatening to burst from her lips.  
"You cheeky minx.."he started, before joining her in her laughter.

Martha, however, couldn't contain herself.  
" Did you see your face? Omigod, you were all like, and then…oh goodness…you were so scared… you were so…I just…I can't...that was so PRICELESS!"

"Oh. Ya, it was hilarious." He replied sarcastically. Inside his heart was melted to jelly. He loved to see her like this. Well, he never saw _ her _ like this before but it was all the same. He wondered if everything was the same…

Martha's laughter died down enough for her to notice that Doran was watching her with a distant smile. She felt as though he was looking into her and reading her entire life. It made her just a bit uncomfortable to say the least.

"What's the matter? She inquired.

"Huh?" Her question snapped him from his daze. " Oh, nothing I was just…thinking, that's all."

"About what?" she was genuinely interested in the mind of this man.

Should he say it?

"Well, you have a thank you card from a child so…you work in paediatrics then, right?" Doran knew that he only asked that question because of the likelihood of a handsome "strong" (uhg…) doctor named Thomas Milligan being around her. To his surprise she replied with more hearty laughter.

"Oh no, no, no, no… I'm not one of _those_ doctors. I'm a vet."

Doran could not hide his shock.

"A vet?!" he exclaimed a little too loudly.

Martha was slightly annoyed by his reaction. "Yes, a vet. Do you have a problem with veterinary doctors?"

"No, it just….you were…I thought-"He tripped on his words in an attempt to redeem himself _again_. "-you seem more like a 'people' doctor, maybe because you hear more about them…" _Liar._

"Well, I had hoped that you knew that there are other types of doctors in the world…you." Martha's voice died down a little at the end.

_You have no idea-…wait, what did you call me?_

"Did you just call me 'you'?" He asked.  
"Sorry, does 'I-really-don't-know-you-but-still-I'll-pour-my-li fe-story-out-to-a-complete-stranger' sound like your name?" she joked. With that Doran stopped and stepped in front of Martha, causing her  
to stop also. He held her hand and bowed exaggeratedly.  
"My humblest apologies for my distasteful lack of manners, milady. My name is Sir Doran of Tyler, and I would be most honoured if such a beautiful lady would assist me in my quest of finding my way home."

Martha smiled and played along. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir Doran," she curtseyed, holding out her imaginary skirt, "and the honour is all mine."

She held onto his arm as they continued walking in comfortable silence. Martha couldn't believe it. Less than two hours ago she was more than willing to have a fistfight with an outpatient and now their arms were linked as they helped each other home. God, he was almost a total stranger yet she knew that the chivalry he displayed wasn't just an act; he was a gentleman and a _sexy _one too.

"_Eyy, down girl. You don't even know this bloke."_ she mentally scolded herself. Well, there's only one way solve that…

"So…what else should I know about you, _Doran_?" Martha was itching for information.

"Uhm...well," Doran wanted to tell her everything, but that would ruin the perfect evening they were having, " what do you want to know?"

"Oh, not much really, just…what's your sign? What did you major in? What do you like to do? Do you have a girlfriend? Where in Scotland are you from? Have you ever seen the Loch Ness Monster…" questions poured from her brain to her mouth like a river. "_Way to 'play it cool', Martha…"_

"Whoa! Slow down there a bit, we wouldn't want to have to pull out that inhaler again, would we?" Doran chuckled. "Okay, to answer all…Cancer (July 5th), Biology and Astronomy, This one's a bit personal, don't ya think?" Martha ducked her head to hide her blush when he smiled at her, "but no, I don't...at least not right now…and what makes you think I'm from Scotland?"

She looked at him questioningly and raised her eyebrows. He answered the unspoken question by raising his as well.

"Whit maks ye think aam frae Scootlund?" She mimicked him playfully. Oh, she was good.

"Ah dinnae soond loch 'at!" He retorted with an exaggerated Scottish accent, making Martha laugh more. "And I actually have met Nessie, sweet thing she is really; her name is actually Melinda although she doesn't mind you calling her Nessie but _never_ call her a monster, she_ really _gets uptight when you say…"  
Martha looked at Dolan. Although her jaw was slack a slight smile played on her lips. "You, sir, are completely bonkers."

All Doran could do was flash his 1000-watt smile and wink at Martha. He heart fluttered under his gaze and she grinned back at him. She was definitely no expert in relationships, or courting in general for that matter, but she was ninety-eight and a half per cent sure that this was what being arse over tits in love felt like, no pun intended.

Since he became sort of human, Dolan lost most of his telepathic sense, but for some reason he connected with this Martha almost instantly and could sense what she was feeling. Before things got awkward, he cleared his throat loudly which snapped Martha from he fantasies.

"So…where are we now?" he asked, scoping the now upper-middle class suburban surroundings.

"We are…" Martha examined the neighbourhood, but it didn't take her long to realise where they were,"…home. Well, I am at least."

They walked a few more metres in silence before Martha turned onto the stone pathway of her home. Doran followed closely behind her until she reached the door and turned to face him.

"_Oh, you are so BLOODY gorgeous. Why can't I just let you in here and have my way with you?...Martha, stop it. You are not the first-date-shag kind. Get a hold of yourself."_

"Uhm…this was by far the most interesting night I've had in a long time…" she started.

Doran nodded. "Same here."

"I'm really sorry I couldn't get you home…" she added apologetically.

Oh, Martha; ever so sweet and caring.

"It's fine, really," he stated nonchalantly, looking around the empty street, "I think I can get there in one piece. I can even see the lights from here!" He added enthusiastically, pointing to the glow in the North-East. Martha followed his arm, through his pointed finger and out to the distance. There was literally no way he could see the light from his house from her's. Unless…

"The Tyler mansion?" she hoped that this was another one of his jokes.

"Yes!" he answered excitedly.

Martha's face was racked with deep concentration and confusion. "But, that woul-"Then it snapped. " Oh my god! Yo-you're one of them! A Tyler!" she stated in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm a Tyl- 'one of them'? What's that supposed to mean?"

Martha ignored his interjection. "But you...you…" she stammered on at her discovery.

"I…" he gestured for her to continue.

"You're Scottish!"

Doran laughed out loud. "Yes I am, but I'm also adopted."

"Okay…" she said distantly. The truth was that Martha was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he was Tyler, a FLIPPING Tyler. They were easily the richest family in all of the British Iles and it's associates apart from the royal one.

"Well," Doran clasped his hands together and blew through them, "I don't know about you but I am pretty close to freezing to death, so" he looked at her again and smiled. Doran didn't even think it was possible, but she was ten times more beautiful than the last time her saw her. Well, _other_ her. "…I guess this is goodbye, Miss Jones."

"What?" Martha stood up from leaning on the door," No, this isn't 'goodbye' this is… see you around, _Doran_." She returned a bright smile before turning the key in the lock and entering her house. Doran turned away giggling like a teenaged girl. H e almost did a happy dance as he struggled to refrain from cartwheeling down her pathway.

"Doran!" Martha called out to him from her doorway.

"Yep!" He popped the 'p' as he turned around fast enough t possibly cause whiplash.

Martha closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was something she vowed never to do with someone she'd just met, but she needed it; and he looked like the type that would gladly accept, given the circumstances.

"07956 654 321. Will you remember it?" She played with her fingers nervously as she waited for his response. Maybe he would forget, or maybe he might just not call. Martha knew that this was a huge risk she was taking, but she need to talk about what happened earlier that evening with some non-judgemental, compassionate, trustworthy person.

"07, 956..654321." He recited proudly.

Martha released the air she didn't know she was holding. "D'you promise" she asked sweetly, her bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly in a pout. Every cell in him wanted to run up to her, grab her waist and nibble gently on it as their lips and tongues battled each other in a passionate duel. But she was opening up to him now and all he had to do at this point was prove his worth as a friend. He walked back to her door and took each of her small hands in one of his. He flipped them palms-up and gently pressed his lips to the centre of each; closing her fingers around the kiss.  
A promise was something he hated making. In a past life promises always meant that someone was going to be broken and hurt in the end, but not tonight; not ever again. He was a different man with a different name, and most importantly, he was in love. And if Martha wanted him to fly to Avalon and lasso each of the six moons and bring them to her, he would gladly do it in a heartbeat.

Still holding her hands, he leaned down into her and rested his forehead against hers. Martha gasped slightly at the sudden proximity, but she never leaned away, eventually relaxing into the connection.

"On my one beating heart, I promise." He whispered to her.

Martha smiled.

OF course, she didn't know how meaningful those words were, but one day she would. One day, when the time is right and the universe approves, he would tell her everything; the moon, meeting Shakespeare, Old and Mew New York, saving the entire world and him by walking and believing in him for an entire year. But tonight, they relished In the last two hours they spent together, one hundred and twenty minutes that changed their lives.


End file.
